City Wiper
The City Wiper is a Heavy weapon released in the 10.6.1 update. * H-Bomb * * * * * |type = Heavy |grade = |efficiency/_damage = ∞ or MAX |fire_rate = 1 |capacity = 1 |mobility = *80 *20 (weight) *35 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = Not a Concern ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ |range = 8.57375e+62 meters radius |cost = 9,999,999 |level_required = 32 |row4 = *Area Damage *10X Zoom *H-Bomb |released = 10.6.1 (AFAIK)|theme = Nuclear-themed|firing_sound = }} Description *Weapon decription: Developed as a powerful warhead of the world, the nuclear warhead features the best-in-class and world-leading damage. Its massive area of effect can instantly vaporize ALL entities including snipers within a quintillion times 1000 miles in a high wind. *2019 Military Benchmarks As this weapon features the deadly damage and state-of-the-art area damage size, this weapon passes the strenuous weapon efficiency test, being ranked first place, being million times impressive than the second-place competitor. However, its massive blast radius prevents its use as a military weapon, for one of its shells is enough to obliterate the Earth effortlessly. In a rigorous weapon test on this weapon, it is tested in the proving grounds in the faraway area, in case things will go wrong easily. In this test, we have tested this weapon against the standard and limited edition of the Orbital Shield and maintained the distance of these shields and the City Wiper, from 100 miles from the Earth. The result is that both versions of the Orbital Shields are utterly destroyed effortlessly within the blast radius, hence putting the shield effect into a large amount of strain, causing its fail-safe mechanisms to fail under strenuous circumstances. Appearance It resembles the Easter Bazooka and the "Sasquatch", but with the real-life rocket painted with nuclear symbol similar to Apocalypse UP1, the 10X scope. Strategy It has brutal damage, low capacity, low fire rate, and low mobility. Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *You can use this in all ranges. *Use this long range as this weapon has the massive blast radius (50 times the standard explosion by Premium weapons), considering its feature. *This can wipe out ANYONE in a single shell. *It has a scope. It can be use for snipe the enemy. *Its mobility is not too good, making it not suitable for running around. *This is useful as a last resort if you either have no defensive means or have no ammo. *If you did not have a Resurrection gadget, brace yourselves, you would die along with other players instantly. *It can instant kill all bosses in Hard mode, so use this as your advantage. *You cannot reload in Multiplayer unless you get killed. **However, you can still reload in Singleplayer modes (Arena and Campaign) but you could hold up to three reserve shells. **This is godly in Arena as you can instant kill all enemies in the higher wave. *This weapon can kill all people no matter where they are and how far they are. *The 8.57375e+62-meter blast radius can make the following players the juicy targets: **Jetpack users. **God mode hackers. **Battle Mech/Robot Samurai users. **Snipers **Invisible or camouflaged players. **Double Jumpers **Gadget spammers. **One who successfully escaped the map. **Ghost Lantern/Soulstone spammers. **And more!!! *This is useful as a one hit wonder against ALL monsters in Campaign and Arena. *This weapon is best utilized in heavily populated maps such as Pool Party, Siege and City Wiper, to name the few. *Do not be fooled by its stat caveats (such as the slow projectile and one ammo), since the blast radius is quite massive. *This weapon is guaranteed a one shot kill for all players (level 38, max Champion armor, max HP, Burning Tiara) and even ALL bosses in Campaign, even if these bosses are fully equipped. Counters *Pair with the Resurrection gadget, but beware of pool of radiation it emits in large maps. *If the user is firing this weapon to the faraway place, be aware as the explosion will occur in no time no matter how far and how good you are able to avoid. *If you see enemies firing this weapon, then your goose is cooked. *Leave the multiplayer map in question as soon as possible if you encounter its user/s! Firing Sound *Rocket Launcher's Performance benchmarks These are the benchmarks that are taken in a strenuous, accurate, and the punishing way. Let the numbers speak... **Based from the rigorous and accurate testing with these weapons Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the Soviet RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, combined with the Tsar Bomba. *After the rocket have exploded, the area will look as if it is during the post-apocalyptic period (such as everything being left into disrepair by black markings everywhere). **As a result, this is the only weapon that could turn everything in the map to be post-apocalyptic in terms of occurrences and structures. *It is quite fitting to use this weapon in Nuclear City, since they both share the same theme. If you fire its projectile, then the whole map will be entirely wiped out, killing all entities. *This is the first weapon to introduce the feature = H-Bomb *This is the only weapon that has the area damage LARGER than even the largest map in the game *This is the only weapon that instantly kill ALL people upon explosion. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more, but the City Wiper affects the radius of 950 quintillion meters exponentially multiplied by 3, even more than a septillion times stronger than the latter. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner, including the players. *Like the Shotgun of Hell, you cannot reload this weapon, unless you get killed. *It is an overpowered counterpart of "Sasquatch". *It is an EXTREMELY devastating weapon, due to the radiation's intense heat (ranging from 5,000,000,000,000 °C fo 35,000,000,000,000 °C). *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, hence its massive (950^3)-km area damage radius. *Its rocket yield the mass of 950 quintitons (QT). making it the most dangerous of all Heavy weapons. **It also has the largest blast radius of all weapons, ranging from 950 quntimeters (QM) diameter. **It is also estimated that one explosion caused by this weapon is equal to the millions of Mount St. Helens eruption in May 18, 1980. **Also, it is also estimated that it takes a (brace youselves for this) 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Hiroshima-sized H-Bombs that is launched in 1945 to match the explosion power of one City Wiper shell. (Theoretical) **According to the rigorous and accurate testing, the said blast radius can effortlessly bypasses all kinds of invulnerability-inducing shields and spheres, no matter how effective they are. **In real life, explosion with such mass could wipe out the Earth, even the entire galaxy (if possible). *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "City Wiper". *Its fire rate has been nerfed from 10 to 1, making it the weapon with the slowest fire rate of all time. *This weapon was given "Enlarge projectile" and at the same time has its price raised to 9,999,999 s in 15.0.0 update. **As of this update, this weapon is the most expensive of all clan and weapons. *The bladt radius was increased exponentially by 3 (950 quintimeter)^3 = 8.57375e+62 meters *So far, this is the only Joke Weapon that is currently hard to obtain even by hacking. *It is widely well known among players due to its superoverpoweredness, hence its massive area damage. *In the recent study, it is known that the City Wiper is more than 2x damaging than Universe Wiper as the City Wiper's blast radius is more than 2x larger than the competitor. However, both said two weapons shares the one-shot kill feature. *In the 15.6.0 update, its mobility was reduced from 100 to 80. *When used in the Block Crash, it can instantly destroy the shootable blocks and that other players (including) will fall down to the lava. *It can instant kill all players in Siege due to its devastating blast radius. *It is now succeeded by the "Unstoppable", albeit being experimental. *Despite not being listed, it can kill modders, unkillable hackers, Esoteric inc, and disables Resurrection (now removed). *Considering the benchmark being tested with stringent 24/7 reliability, this weapon can easily beat JustLeafy's Universe Wiper due to the area damage size, while sharing the instant-kill feature. *The name "City wiper" was changed to "City Wiper" in the 16.7.0 update due to the developer oversight *It can instant kill using only one rocket if your desired loadout is allowed in Virtual worlds. *Like the "Unstoppable" it is one of the weapons that is the endgame weapon of all endgame weapons. Category:Area damage Category:Scoped Category:Heavy Category:Radiation Category:Weapons Category:Clan Weapons Category:H-Bomb Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Joke Weapon Category:Mythical